


情书

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 美丽光，表白ed犯迷糊的美丽多可爱啊(*╹▽╹*)





	情书

偶尔写一封情书是一个不错的选择。

艾默里克揉平信纸，提笔写下“亲爱的——”  
他应该加上一些华丽的前缀，如同为高贵礼服增色的宝石耳坠，小姐们喜欢用炫目的珠宝吸引他人眼球，贵族青年们也喜欢可以彰显自我身份的宝石，舞会的夜往往充斥着香槟、脂粉的诱惑，教人目不暇接。若是由他亲自为心爱的人搭配一套完美的礼服首饰，日长石是首选。彩虹中温暖的橙色，几近透明至半透明的宝石，不论太阳被隐匿在乌云背后还是躲藏在地平线下，人们都能用日长石来找出太阳的位置。  
英雄的到来携带萨纳兰的风沙，一个灰扑扑的异乡人，落魄、邋遢，甚至比不上云雾街的石头，看起来一文不值。谁能想到这块顽石质朴的外表下是一颗纯粹而透明的日长石，为山岳之都重新带来了阳光，伊修加德这位历经千年战争的骑士终于可以脱下阴云重重的面罩，暂时搁下斗争的盾剑以拥抱玫瑰色的黎明。  
英雄平息了绝命的怒嚎，不需要鲜花和掌声，默默将圣龙送回天极白垩宫。

【伊修加德难得晴日，远方山岳的轮廓清晰可见，而云海和雪原几乎融为一片，有时分不清哪里是天哪里是地……  
眺望远方时忍不住思考伊修加德和龙族的未来，从前是这样，现在也是这样……  
几次散步来到飞艇坪，试图刚好遇上骑着龙归来的你，明明你的信件昨天才送到我的手中，我已经迫不及待——】

想见到你。  
艾默里克顿了顿，续上“想听到你亲口描述的冒险经历，成为你的第一个听众”。  
他年少的经历冗杂又单调，伊修加德就是他的世界的圆心，作为博雷尔子爵以精湛舞步闻名上流社会，作为神殿骑士团成员踏遍库尔札斯每一寸土地，再往前走就是历史的壁垒。  
调查报告中详细绘制的龙堡高地战略图，不洁三塔被醒目的红色墨水标注为争地前线，尾羽集落只是一个可以休整补给的后方，只有寥寥数语提及高大的七天树和活泼的野生陆行鸟，而骨颌离群一族因不具有威胁只能被当作夹页，骑士长大人闲暇时可以看着解闷。  
他自然不知道不洁三塔有一条吃货幼龙垂涎人类的食物，龙生目标就是吃遍天下美食；他不知道尾羽集落有个约定成俗的规定，即接受自然的恩惠、保护自然的秩序，这一点放在龙族与人类身上同样适用；还有一件看起来不值一提的八卦，那就是离群一族挚爱的美食竟然是黏糊糊的南加蛋，骨颌族对其热爱超过了七天树的果实，而且骨颌族中流传一种简单有效能够兵不血刃驱逐龙族的方法，这一小道消息龙骑士可以证明。  
冒险者以极为轻快的口吻向他娓娓道来这些奇闻轶事，伴着宿鸟呢喃、虫儿低语谱成乡野小调，晚风撩起篝火轻舞，像母亲温暖的掌心拂去每个人脸上的疲惫，暂时卸下肩头沉重的使命。他所熟稔的故土，在冒险者眼中是一个全新的世界，令人心生向往。艾默里克想过，如果让冒险者来绘制龙堡参天高地的地图，大约会弄成一本连环画册，附带鲜为人知的相关小故事的注解。其实他十分期待能拿到这么一本意义非常的书。  
当然，任何文字也比不上冒险者的口述来得有趣。

【等待你来信的日子总是沉闷无聊，我会忍不住想你是否接受了某些极高挑战的委托、正忙于应对而来不及回信，而我一直相信你能够成功。  
我相信你的身边永远站着可靠的同伴，我多么希望我能成为其中一员，但我也希望你无论如何更加爱惜自己……  
但愿我个人的叨扰不会给你造成不必要的麻烦，若真是这般，你尽管责备我吧——】

只是想见到你。  
期间露琪亚送来明日重要会议的发言稿初稿，艾默里克大致看了一遍，随手将稿纸折叠放在一旁，交代副官一些注意事项就让她离开，再取出悄悄藏在众多资料底层的信笺继续动笔。艾默里克莫名有些心跳加速，他的手微微颤抖，一不小心蹭花了尚未干透的墨水字迹，这种忙里偷闲的作为似乎不太适合众人眼中矜矜业业的骑士长，他第一次尝试就沉溺其中，细细体会小孩子的恶作剧成功一瞬间的快感。  
于是艾默里克决定将其写入信中，与冒险者一同分享他的愉悦。

【最近前来送信的莫古力变得十分大胆，时常在我面前显露原形，并告诉我寄信人的近况，骑士团充满了库啵库啵的欢声笑语……  
大约他们也终于把我当做了朋友，我很开心。  
我很感激莫古力一族，如果没有他们接下这份差事，或许我就没法了解你的情况，这对我来说如同窒息一般……】

你在哪里？  
那顿晚饭最后不了了之，还有一杯添加桦木糖浆的红茶来不及端上桌，成了艾默里克心头一个遗憾。他的疑问，冒险者用全新的冒险回复他，而冒险者的邀请，艾默里克依然没能答应。  
即便互通心意，两人依然聚少离多，唯一一次共同的冒险已经翻篇。  
他站在伊修加德眺望的云海或许真的是来不及降落的白雪，而翻云雾海之上另有苍穹，繁星璀璨。天山灵峰的莫古力族酷爱绒毛，头顶的绒球能够发出奇妙的魔法光晕，他们对巨大的轻飘飘浮草施加魔法，使之化作明灯点亮残破的云海遗迹，如此大大小小的天上星与地上星交织而成翻云雾海一道独特的风景。  
悬浮的巨石上残存千年前人龙友好的证明，天极白垩宫和圣女像遥遥相望，水晶惋惜之歌犹在耳边回响……艾默里克哪里睡得着，独自站在云海边缘想要把这些平生未见的奇景深深刻在记忆深处，他张开双臂拥抱星光，似乎这样可以拥抱穿越时空的灵魂，如果彼此还存着一丝希望，就让这份希望传承到永远。  
冒险者安安静静坐在一旁，和他一起留在人龙曾经友好相处的同一片天空下。  
他爱他那莽莽撞撞不顾一切的决心，他也爱他那不可摧折始终如一的坚韧。  
伊修加德的重建还有太多工作要做，全新的改革、民众的信仰、城市的修复，与同盟国的外交、与龙族的破冰建交、与周边蛮族的友好建交，等等。手头的工作刚刚放下，新的工作就堆满了书桌，他大部分时间吃住留在神殿骑士团，家里的老猫也交由老管家照料。艾默里克难得回家一趟，趁着天晴想给猫咪洗个澡，时隔多年，手背小臂上添了几道新伤，他只得苦笑说老前辈这是教他不能放松警惕，身处和平时代更要铭记战争的可怕。  
那时刚搬来的冒险者二话没说，捋起袖子亲自上阵，一番折腾总算把坏脾气的老猫收拾得服服帖帖。老家伙依旧趾高气扬，这回却收了利爪让冒险者服侍洗澡，甚至躺平任其撸毛，发出心满意足的咕噜咕噜，安心当一只毛茸茸的暖手宝。  
艾默里克只觉得自己真没看错人。  
征服蛮神的冒险者，征服了博雷尔家的猫神。

【前些日子埃德蒙阁下送来一本诗册，说是由一位吟游诗人撰写的、关于一位不知名勇者的传奇冒险，据说这本诗册在摩杜纳十分畅销。我立刻想到了你。显而易见，除了你，艾欧泽亚谁的经历还能称得上“传奇”呢……  
翻看你从前的故事，看着你曾经的冲动、迷茫，又不畏一切迎头直上，我忽然感觉你离我又远了一些……  
我只是觉得自己还不够了解你，我想要更多的了解你，如果这本诗册还有续集，我多么希望亲自为你添上一笔……】  
只要最后一句就够了。  
【我想你……】

墨渍无声的扩张，思念生长、蔓延，和翻越岩石窗棂的光波，它们在雪国相会。  
等他终于搁下羽毛笔，将饱含深情的信纸整齐折叠，猩红地毯延伸向门外的走廊，那里忽然响起一声明亮的、我回来了。  
艾默里克急忙起身迎接。像过去许多次那样，冒险者肩头黏着异国的尘埃、眼角眉梢挂着重逢的喜悦，一步步来到他的面前。  
一如既往，拥抱、亲吻、缠绵、温存。  
次日，冒险者睡得迷迷糊糊，隐约感到额头被什么柔软的东西轻轻碰了一下，艾默里克贴着他的鬓角嘱咐他记得按时起床吃饭，呼出的热气搔弄耳根，有些痒痒的。冒险者咕哝一声，嘴上说着知道了，身体往旁边一翻，就着对方残余的体温再度陷入美梦。  
艾默里克把折好的信笺放在床头，从背后牢牢拥住心爱的人，不放心似的又叮嘱几句，说自己准备了一份礼物就在这里，有许多话昨天来不及说、今晚务必等他回家畅谈，当然晚餐也交由他负责……说完，骑士长这才恋恋不舍、一步三回头离开了房间。

这边冒险者这一觉睡到日上三竿，直到老猫钻进房间享受日光浴，一屁股压在冒险者的肚子上。  
冒险者深感被压塌的胃着实难受，转念想起艾默里克温柔的耳语，终于彻底清醒，一手揉搓老猫蓬松的软毛，一手拿过床头的信纸，迫不及待想要知道艾默里克为他准备了什么惊喜——  
《伊修加德第□届第□次两院会议讲话稿》  
冒险者：？？？

那边艾默里克站在会议室门口对着手中的信纸一愣，立刻折叠、收好，面不改色吩咐身后的副官：“露琪亚，等下会议的发言我要加入一些个人见解，有些观点我需要更多时间好好思量，不会完全照搬稿子的内容……抱歉，又要麻烦你帮忙处理一下了。”


End file.
